Naruto Uzumaki's Naivety
by purplesheep101
Summary: One word is all that is needed: Skinny-dipping. NarutoXOC oneshot. WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. CONTAINS SMUT


_**Naruto Uzumaki's Naivety**_

_Yay! I finally finished by third smut one-shot and it's finally not about Kakashi. And without any further ado I present my Naruto lemon dedicated, in celebration of his birthday (10th October)._

**Story start:**

I ran towards the training field and sighted Naruto practicing his raseningan by himself. I waved cheerfully at him, smiling brightly. Naruto caught sight of me and halted his training exercise to greet me; sweat glistened on his forehead which started to form droplets down his face.

"Hi Naruto! Where's the rest of team 7?"

Naruto seemed frustrated and he pouted, "Sakura is doing some errand for Granny Tsunade, Sai's probably off painting and as usual, Kakashi is two hours late."

"In that case Naruto, you wanna go skinny-dipping with me tonight. It will be fun, I know this awesome place." I whispered in his ear.

Naruto's mood instantly brightened, his cheeks darkened and he grinned "Sure. Should I meet you at your place?"

"Yep, see you at 11" I grinned back and waved before running off back to the village leaving Naruto to his training.

**(Third-person P.O.V)**

Kakashi had finally arrived at the training field to train Naruto and Kakashi noticed that Naruto's mind was distracted. He was about to scold him before Naruto spoke.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Naruto." Kakashi responded without looking up from his book.

Naruto spoke quickly "Well I agreed to go skinny-dipping with Summer tonight but I don't know what it is?"

The particular word caught the attention of Kakashi and he looked up from his book, eyebrows raised.

"Don't worry, she just wants midnight swim, probably invited more people too." Kakashi said, matter-of-factly

"So it isn't a date." Naruto said disappointedly, eyes downcast.

"I'm not sure, but you'll probably be surprise."

Like Naruto said, he turned up at my house on time unlike a certain someone I knew. I waited at my bedroom window when I saw movement in the dark followed by a small laugh which I recognised as Naruto's. I hurried to open the window as I saw that he was heading to my front door and I leaned out.

"Psst. Naruto, over here." I signalled him the come towards me with my hand.

"HEY SUM-"

"Sshhh… you have to keep quiet or else you'll wake my parents." I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"You didn't ask your parents."

"Of course not, they're still so overprotective of me. Since they're non-ninjas it's just easier to sneak out and back instead of endless begging and nagging to convince them."

"What if you get caught?"

I put my hands on my hips and gave me a 'don't say stupid things' look.

"I'm going to jump down now; do you want to catch me?"

Naruto grinned, "Sure" and he stretched out his arms.

I returned his smile which he constantly wore around me and I leapt gracefully from my two-story bedroom window and he caught me bridal-style in his strong arms. As soon as he set me to the ground I dragged him along to the forest which surrounded the village to the planned location.

When we got there I walked to the edge on the cliff whilst Naruto lagged behind. With my back still facing him, I crossed my arms and started to lift my shirt up till Naruto cried out.

"Wait! What are you doing?"

With my shirt still up, I looked over my shoulder and my hazy golden eyes meet with Naruto's wide cerulean blue ones. I smiled softly with a meaningful look which fuelled Naruto's blush. Though he was older by a few months, he can truly be oblivious and naïve sometimes.

I raised an eyebrow at him "am I correct in assuming that you agreed to come skinny dipping with me without fully understanding what it was."

Naruto's gaze fell to the ground as he shuffled his feet whilst scratching the back of his head.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei told me it was just another word for swimming…."

I turned to face him and my arms fell to around her stomach as I laughed uncontrollable, "I'm guessing that Kakashi-sensei wanted a situation similar to this. "

Naruto looked at me with a look of panic.

"Oh what he told you was true, only he left out the being naked part."

For once Naruto was speechless, his mouth hang open. Still grinning I pulled my shirt over my head and Naruto couldn't stop staring. His cheeks were as if it was permanently tinted pink as his gaze was fixated on my plump breasts. This egged me on and I unzipped my skirt in front of him and let the material slide to the ground before stepping out of it.

"If this makes you uncomfortable then you can leave if not then you're still welcomed to join me." My tone held a hint of flirtation.

Naruto responded quickly and unzipped his jacket before he pulled his shirt over his head swiftly, "hehe, I guess I can't leave you here alone."

I strutted towards me and made sure my hips bounced seductively from side to side. I rested my hands on his chest and still in the close proximity I slowly trailed my hands down his firm abs and unbuckled his pants before pulling them down.

I could see the tent pitching in his boxers but I ignored it not wanted the situation to elevate into awkwardness. I walked to the edge and with my back facing Naruto, I stripped myself of my remaining underwear.

"Did you want me to jump first?" I asked teasingly.

"Yeh" I heard Naruto say sheepishly from behind me.

"So you're scared?"

"I am not!" Naruto puffed excitedly in his defense.

I shrugged and the next thing I knew he pushed me over the edge and I was falling fast. All I could hear was Naruto laughing hysterically.

The adrenaline rushed through my veins "I'M GOING TO KILLL YOOOOUUUU NARRRUUUTOOO!"

*SPLASH* I made contact with the chilly water and I let myself sink to the bottom in a moment of peace before resurfacing gracefully.

*SPLASH* Naruto had just cannonballed and landed next to me, the blast from the water washed over me.

"hehehe, your right that was fun!"

Naruto had his signature grin and I just splashed water on his face and turned around with my arms crossed.

"C'mon Summer, stop pouting"

I turned around and grinned back at him, I could never stay mad at Naruto for long. "Fine, I forgive you but yeh. I told you it would be fun."

I stuck my tongue playfully at him and spun around, swimming away from him.

"Where are you going Summer?"

"To where I can reach the ground"

I could swim comfortably in deep water but I much prefer the reassurance of ground beneath my feet. As soon as my feet made contact with the ground, I waded further until the water exposed a fair amount of my cleavage. Naruto finally reached my position and caught my arm, turning me around to face him. I was fairly close to him now. The moonlight glow created enough light on the lake to reveal a tantalisingly view of my figure. Naruto noticed this and instantly blush, looking the other way.

My fingers brushed his lips and he shivered in anticipation, his beautiful gaze shifting to meet own golden orbs.

Our lips collided and Naruto was bashful as first, soft, sweet and uncertain. Our lips moved slowly because I wanted things to remain innocent for the moment. My hands rested loosely on his broad shoulders and his hand barely ghost my lower back, the rest of our bodies never touching.

We broke apart, our lips still close to each other; "That was my first time kissing a girl," admitted Naruto shyly.

We gazed in each other's eyes and I stroked his cheek with the back of my fingers before brushing the wet strands of hair away from his eyes.

"I hope it was to your satisfaction." I whispered huskily before my hands slid down to the muscular form of his chiselled chest. I slowly trailed my hands down every contour, kissing tenderly ever part of him that wasn't submerged by water. I received several small moans for my efforts and I smirked.

I closed the gap again and slipped my tongue into his mouth which made Naruto gasp slightly.

Naruto offered no resistance and his grip tightened on my waist whilst my tongue explored the wet cavern of his mouth. Naruto started slow but then fought for dominance in which he somehow outclassed me and his hot muscle ended up massaging my own in my own mouth.

I grabbed one of Naruto's hands and placed it on the curve of my breast and beckoned him to pleasure me. For once he got the drift, blushing deeply at my request but nevertheless he complied. He squeezed uncertainly, making sure not to hurt me. Reassuringly I moaned lowly and he began to pump my breasts. I moaned again longer this time he took one of my breast whole in his mouth. He sucked and kissed it whilst rolling my other nipple in-between his fingers, trying to figure what pleased me the most. I crumbled beneath his touch, leaning into his chiselled body and longing for more. As Naruto's confidence grew his instincts took a hold and his actions were animalistic, rough and filling. He drew me closer onto his solid frame and attacked my neck. I cocked my head to the side to give him more reach. He abused a certain spot at the crook of my neck, kissing and sucking and I was sure it would leave a dark hickey. I moaned encouragingly and entwined my fingers in his soft hair before I pulled his head down further. The heat of his hot touch was fire against the chilling water and I could feel his harden penis poke against my inner thighs. One of my hands slithered down and gripped his long shaft and he recoiled from my neck, squirming in pleasure.

"Summer….."

I smiled slightly and reluctantly released my grip. He drew our hips closer and gave me a short passionate kiss before our arousals grew to the point of no return. I exotically grinded onto him, the friction of our dripping cores against each other, successfully made us hornier by the second.

"Ahhh….Summer…..more"

I enjoyed making Naruto weak to the knees with my actions, to the point where his begging for more. I complied with his request and I could feel his throbbing penis probing into my weeping opening.

"Ahhhh….." Naruto and I moaned in unison.

I couldn't control the longing desire any longer and judging by the twisted pleasure on his face, neither could he. In one swift motion, I impaled myself into his hard length and I contorted in pleasure. The feeling of his thick dick inside my tight walls was unbelievable. I jumped up and he helped wrap my legs around his legs which made him delve deeper into me. Our bodies were tightly pressed against each other and my arms were wrapped firmly around the base of his neck.

Naruto took control and rhythmically began thrusting hard into me and I clung to him, moaning each time he re-entered me. The feeling in the pit of my stomach grew but it wasn't enough,

I was going insane; the water offered too much resistance for my liking.

"Naruto! Please!" I moaned hotly in his ear, "ahh….I need you to go faster! Harder!"

Naruto grunted in response and with arms securely around my legs and his member still within me he walked as fast as possible in water to shore as he continued to kiss me passionately.

As soon as we got to the borderline he pinned me down on the ground and small waves washed around us. He pounded repeatedly hard and fast into my tight pussy and I arched my back towards him. Stars of ecstasy filled my vision as I tried to grip the sand beneath me.

"Ahhh! Narutooo! Yesss!"

When he hit that special spot inside me, my eyes rolled back half-lidded and my body screamed with ecstasy. Naruto continued to pound into me, successfully hitting the spot continually and our moans and screams filled the night. I could feel my inner walls tightened around his thick member, indicating I was close.

"Summer!"

Naruto pulsated inside me before exploding me hot liquid seeds inside of me, in turn the overwhelmingly phenomenon feeling caused me to go over the edge and reach my climate.

"NARUTO!"

As soon our climaxes mixed together, I felt complete. I moaned lowly and Naruto grunted before unsheathing himself him me. He collapsed next to me, which made the shallow water splash slightly and his strong arms gathered my tired body into his toned chest that took years of training to perfect.

We laid beneath the moonlight for several peaceful minutes before we climbed back to the top of the cliff to gather our clothing and we returned back to Naruto's apartment.

It was still early morning and I walked out of the kitchen and into Naruto's small living room, the source of a loud commotion. I yawned, rubbing one of my sleep-filled eyes and clad in only one of Naruto's oversized shirts which acted like a very short dress on me.

"Naruto, darling have you seen my-"I cooed before turned the corner and blinked, standing at the threshold of the doorway.

Sakura was holding my bra by the strap and towered over Naruto who was cowering on the floor.

Sakura scolded him harshly "IDIOT, YOU'RE SO IRRESPONSIBLE, HAVEN'T YOU MATURED AT ALL?"

"Sakura…" Naruto whined and rubbed his head.

"SO STUPID! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN THAT POOR GIRL PREGNANT! YOU WOULD BE A FATHER! YOU CAN BARELY LOOK AFTER YOURSELF IDIOT! HOW DID YOU EXPECT TO BECOME HOKAGE OR RESCUE SASUKE… APOLOGISE NOW!."

"I'm sorry, Sakura, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Naruto apologised repeatedly.

I cut in, leaning on the doorframe with my arms crossed, "you're not sorry are you?"

Naruto looked up from his spot on the floor and grinned brightly when he caught sight of me. "Nope"

This response received another round of beating from Sakura. "IDIOT, THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER."

I sweat-dropped; when Sakura gets scary like this it's best not to interfere till she blows off some steam.

"I'll love to stay but I have to get home before I'm missed." I managed to quietly salvage my bra from the chaos and sneaked back into Naruto's room to change before I left via the window.

**(Third-person P.O.V)**

"So how did your midnight escapade fare?" Kakashi asked whilst never breaking eye-contact from his make-out paradise novel.

Naruto blushed deeply, "You knew, you planned the whole thing didn't you." Naruto accused

"Good morning everyone, it's such a lovely day isn't it." Summer glowed smiling as brightly as the colour of her red hair. She had changed into a simple white dress and succeeded in distracting the attention Naruto.

Kakashi eyed the bandage on her neck and chuckled lightly, "I'll take that as mission success."


End file.
